My Master, My Slave
by major-motoko007
Summary: Sakura is Gaara's personal maid or should I say slave...GaaSaku of course
1. My Master, My Slave

Summary: Sakura disappointed the Kazekage so now she has to go work for him. But Sakura would not easily give the fight up.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto called out to her

"Hey, where is Sir Kakashi?"

"I don't know, maybe somewhere perverted" as soon as he said this Kakashi came.

"What's that Naruto?" Kakashi said in a very low, threatening voice. "Sakura, have a nice trip. Don't hesitate to ask for help. We'll go to Suna sometimes okay?"

"Sakura-chan hehehehe good luck! Ne, Kakashi-sensei why can't I go with Sakura-chan?" Naruto was pouting. One thing she will miss when she goes to Suna. She won't be able to see her former sensei blush whenever he reads 'Come, Come Paradise'. Tsunade-sama said she wouldn't be able to see her off because the Mizukage was going to be discussing matters with her. Her parents, well, bid her good bye before she left home thinking it was only a mission.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama wanted to say take care of yourself and if ever he hurts you don't hesitate to threaten him. The Godaime said he already knows about this threat so don't worry."

"Okay…then I think I should go now." She said then hugged them both. There were five nins sent to escort her to Suna. 'I think the Kazekage doesn't trust me much' she thought before finally leaving Konoha.

_Flashback:_

_Being called everyday to the Godaime's office was a usual routine for her. She always bring her sake and remind her about the papers piling up in her table. She wouldn't even bother to knock._

"_Tsunade-sama!"_

"_Sakura, have a seat." Tsunade was trying to be calm about this then started to speak again when her apprentice has taken her seat. "Sakura, you're going to quit being a kunoichi."_

"_What did you say Tsunade-sama? I didn't quite catch that."_

"_Sakura, you're going to quit being a kunoichi."_

"_I'm sure I always clean my ears, what's that again?" then she put a finger into her ears_

"_Sakura, you're going to quit being a kunoichi."_

"_Tsunade-sama louder please"_

"_Sakura, you're going to quit being a kunoichi!"_

"_What! But… Why?..." her face started to pale. That means she has to say goodbye to her life._

"_The Kazekage demands it. She didn't appreciate the behavior you have shown towards him during the last year's chuunin exam."_

"_But I was only defending the children, what if something happen to them? And besides he called my skills mediocre!" That arrogant, jerk!_

"_You know, he actually gave you two options, one was to quit being a ninja, two… if you are willing to serve him for three months. In other words, it's like you're going to be his personal maid. But I guess you really have no choice. So, what do you think?.."_

_End of flashback_

'Gaara wait till I get my hands on your neck'

One of the five sand nins knocked at the door. "Kazekage-sama your guest has already arrived"

'Good, at least he didn't state to them what we're here for.' Her inner-self started to talk again, it was blabbing and blabbing until the door was opened for her and one of them gestured for her to come in. Her escorts left them alone. He doesn't seem to want to look at her so she approached his table and slam her hands on the table to get his attention.

"Gaara what the heck do you want!" she kept her glare on him but she didn't get a reply.

After one minute he finally spoke up.

"Do you want to stay here for another month? Remember I hold your future as a medic-nin." He replied not even looking away from the scroll he was reading

"Okay… Gaara…-sama… could you kindly tell me…what is wrong in protecting children? If I haven't interfered they might have died there."

"Stop gritting your teeth. You'll only look uglier" he told her still not looking away from the scroll

"Why you—"

"Get out now so you could go to your room, someone is waiting outside" he cut her off, which made her so angry. She wanted to strangle him but she was too tired already to pick up a fight. Her dress was dusty and her face looks horrible. Before stepping out of the room she gave him a glare and stuck out her tongue though she knew he was not looking.

So this is her room then. It has a small bed in the side, a cabinet on the other side, a lamp, a small table in the center and underneath the table was a carpet. She set out her things on the side. 'I'll arrange my things later, I need a shower. Now.' So she took her towel and some things she needed for her bath and went out of her room.

She looked around 'so this is Gaara's house, it's very simple, maybe he'll ask me to clean it' her inner mind told her.

'I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I use his bathroom for a while.' She opened the shower and started to clean herself. She then heard someone opened the front door, maybe it was Gaara, it was seven in the evening already anyway. Reaching for the towel she dried herself and peeked outside the door.

"AAAHHHHH! What are you doing there! You scared the hell out of me." she asked the woman who was standing in front of the door. She clutched onto her falling towel and pulled it up.

"I was wondering who was taking a shower since Gaara does not come home till eight."

"You live together?"

"No, I prefer to have my own house. I'm only here because I bring my dear brother food every night. Because I know he always skips lunch time"

Temari stepped out of Sakura's way and went straight to the kitchen. Sakura went to get dress. She decided to wear her usual red dress, only she didn't wear cycling shorts now. It was kind of hot in Suna so she left the shorts and besides she wasn't going outside for now.

He almost forgot about her. He would have a personal maid for three months. He prefers the word slave over maid though. Temari brought him his dinner and Sakura was the only one left here in his house.

"Oh your home…" she said in a very boring voice her hand on her hip. No reply came from him.

"Hey slave, go get me a drink."

"What! Hey listen here, I may be serving you for three months but that doesn't mean you could call me slave"

"Do you want your master to end your career?" he knew that she would be very afraid to lose her job. Seven years was a very long time. She would not want to waste those years she has trained. 'Sakura you do not have pride. Our career is at stake' inner her talking.

"So…what …do…you…want to…drink…Mas-ter?" a fake smile came from her lips.

"Sake"

"Okay then…Master" then she glared at him when he wasn't looking. Luckily for her Gaara stocks sake in his house so she doesn't have to go out and buy them.

"Here." She said then notice he didn't made any move to get the sake. He was expecting her to pour sake for him.

"Here.. .you…go… master…" she sat beside him then poured some sake into his cup. Gaara emptied the cup in one gulp. Sakura angrily pour sake into his cup again. No matter how angry she was, she was going to swallow her pride. 'Gaara just you wait, after three months'

Gaara offered her his cup "Drink"

"I don't drink, and I think you should eat first before drinking sake"

"Good, I hate women who drink"

Author's note: my first time please bear with me.


	2. Every Guy Has Secrets

Author's Note: uhmm… sorry for all the confusions in the first chapter… and thanks for all those who reviewed hehehe… I haven't had any sleep yet so sorry if there would be any mistakes and confusions.

Chapter 2:

She woke up in her new bed. The sunlight was already piercing in her skin. Mornings in Suna are very different from her own home. She wouldn't be in this position if she hadn't meddle during the chuunin exams.

_Flashback:_

_She suddenly remembered the day when her teammates were also taking the chuunin exams. Only 10 genins left were participating in the chuunin exams. 7 genins from Konoha and only 3 genins from Suna. This was the last match and Konoha has already won four matches. The final match was between a genin from Suna and one from Konoha. There on the highest platform was the Hokage and the Kazekage._

_She then focused her attention to the last match. The genins dashed towards each other. Clashing of kunais could be heard. _

'_That wound doesn't seem alright.' She continued to examine the wound of the Suna genin. Its opponent then released poisonous gas from its mouth. 'If that poison gets into his wound, he would surely die from infection if someone would not stop this fight.' She thought then looked at Genma who doesn't even have the intention of stopping the match. _

_Without having any second thought she ventured towards the two battling genins. Stopping the next attack of the Konoha genin by holding his wrist. The crowd bellowed complaints and prolonged sound of boos towards the kunoichi.she then let go of his wrist and turned her attention to the badly injured genin._

"_Let's go" she said to him then carried him in a bridal style. The boy was hesitating at first but he thought that he wouldn't be able to last for the next seconds._

_She didn't waste time she immediately cleaned his wound and put some bandages in it. The boy was unconscious from the lack of blood now circulating in his body. She suddenly remembered the boy's last words before he was rob of his consciousness._

'_You shouldn't have done that'_

_The door suddenly opened by an angry Kazekage. He then stood in front of her, never removing his glare towards the kunoichi._

"_A lowly medic nin like you shouldn't have interfere." He bluntly said to her. Keeping his temper down to keep himself from killing her. This kunoichi… just cost us missions. Because of her we didn't have the chance to prove out to the landowners what Suna could do._

"_Doesn't it matter to you that this kid could have died during that match! And it is my job as a medic nin" she replied with the same equal glare he was giving to her._

_She was a little afraid though. Talking to one of the strongest and deadly shinobis she know and not to mention a Kazekage._

_He was the one to end there staring battle. The Kazekage turned his back to her with the intention of leaving her so he would not waste his precious time._

"_Cold hearted bastard." She muttered a little loudly. 'What are you talking about!' her inner self started to talk again 'I'm totally out of this' _

"_Watch your tongue woman." He replied before leaving the room._

_End of Flashback_

Slowly getting up, she looked at her clock then went to her closet to prepare a nice decent dress. She peered outside her door and saw no one.

'Maybe Gaara is not up yet. I might as well get used to using his properties'

She grabbed her towel and things so she could take a shower. She didn't bother to knock so she just turned the door knob. There inside the bathroom was

"Ga…a…ra…" she blushed furiously at what she saw.

'Damn, I walked into an almost naked Gaara…with only a towel…brushing his teeth.' She thought

'Look on the bright side, I mean on his good side, hot!' her inner self drooling over what they are seeing.

"Pervert" Gaara mumbled to her because he was still brushing his teeth.

"Aaa…I... I'm sorry!" she quickly closed the door again and ran to her room.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm such a stupid stupid stupid girl aaargh'

Twenty minutes have passed since she saw that. Peering outside her room to check if Gaara was there, none. She then went straight to the bathroom, and then gently knocked on the door.

'No answer, so nobody is not in there, I don't want any of that kind of encounters anymore its very embarrassing'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She just couldn't get Gaara out of her mind, she could easily picture himself and his body in her mind.

'Damn, my innocent eyes'

She couldn't look at him straight into the eyes.

"Uhhm is cooking for you, part of my duty? Or is it just like some secretarial work or on my skills as a medic nin?" she asked still not looking at him

"Didn't the Hokage tell you?"

Tsunade's words suddenly rung up in her head

"_You know, he actually gave you two options, one was to quit being a ninja, two… if you are willing to serve him for three months. In other words, it's like you're going to be his personal maid. But I guess you really have no choice. So, what do you think?.."_

"Oh, o yeah, I remember now she told me to that I'm going to be like your darn MAID!"

Gaara is now glaring at her.

"Of course Gaara-sama I would happily comply with everything you want" she wanted to sound submissive.

'Jerk' she thought. Gaara went to the living room to read some scrolls.

Opening the fridge she looked for some food she could prepare for the both of them. She opened a cabinet to look for a pan. She saw cooking wares which surprised her since Gaara doesn't look the type of person who could cook.

She fried some eggs and bacon for the two of them and put some toasted bread. She then put some coffee into a mug and placed it onto the upper right side of his plate.

"Gaara!... Breakfast is ready!" she called out to him but Gaara didn't come.

'Maybe if I call him Gaara-sama he would come'

"Gaara-sama?" she called out again, she decided to go to him.

"Gaara-sama…break-"

"I know. You're so annoying" he finally replied

"I know" she then smiled back at him.

'She was supposed to get angry at me or something…' Gaara thought looking for other reactions that might come from her

"Come, let's eat" she pulled him up from his seating position and dragged him towards the table.

It seems kind of awkward for her to be holding his arms, she didn't even know if he doesn't want to be touched like Sasuke. Letting go of his arms she waited for him to sit down and eat his breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence

Silence

Silence

She wasn't used to silence. She was used to people talking about things while eating. She even chewed her food silently. Having the urge to break the ice, she spoke up

"Ne, Gaara-sama could you give me some ideas on what I could do here in Suna?"

Gaara stared at her "You could clean everything that's dirty"

"Could I work in the hospital?"

"No"

"Why not? I could be big help there."

"I'll think about it"

"Oh, Okay!" she replied cheerfully

"You'll be coming with me to my office today, I got some things I want you to do" Gaara told her before he stood up and left her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I see… You want me to clean your office then…when was the last time you ask somebody to clean it?" she said looking at piles of papers and scrolls covered with dust.

"Afterwards you'll arrange some of the scattered papers there, I need those today."

"Isn't this your secretary's work! I don't even have the slightest idea where to begin!"

Gaara looked at her then continued to ignore her. Seeing Gaara would not talk to her anymore she grabbed the cleaning materials she was going to used. Dusting came first, then some sweeping, wiping the windows next. Her nose started to itch, she was going to sneeze.

"aaachoo" she managed to sneezed out silently then she wiped her nose. She didn't notice that Gaara heard her.

"Oi, I wanted you to clean my office not spread an epidemic in Suna"

"Hey! It's not my fault that your room is so dirty. Well sorry for being human. Hmmph"

'Boys don't really know how to take care of themselves, I mean look at this I haven't seen Tsunade-sama's room like this. Well at least she has Shizune to clean up for her'

She continued with her work and finally finished. It took her forever to finish those files. Healing people is easier then arranging these. Where is his secretary anyways?

"I'm all done Gaara-sama!" she told him.

"Here's money, go to the grocery store and buy stuffs. Go buy me sake too." He ordered her. "After that go home and clean my house"

'Sake? He's an alcoholic too like Tsunade-sama!' she thought while getting out of this wretched room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does it have to be hot in Suna?" she asked as some the people looked at her. They knew she was not from here since she was complaining about the bad weather.

'He didn't even give directions! He must be doing it on purpose so I would stay longer in the sun' she thought loudly in her head. Her clothes were very uncomfortable so she decided to let her zipper down just above her cleavage. Men around her started to look just below her face. She didn't mind it though because of the heat.

"Finally the grocery store"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Isn't that Icha, Icha? Wait Icha Icha only has three volumes… What's this Icha, Icha… Seductions…Is this the fourth volume of Icha Icha! Jiraiya sure is crazy. Kakashi sensei must be reading it by now. What the hell is in this book anyway that men always read it?'

She stared at the book and tried to contemplate the contents of the book from its cover. When it was her turn to pay, the cashier stared at her.

"Ahh! I…I…Can I have your autograph?" the man got his pen and his Icha Icha Seductions.

"What for?" she asked totally confused

"You're the most beautiful model I've ever seen in my life!"

"But I'm not a model really…"

"Please you don't have to be modest. Can I please have your autograph, please?"

"Well okay if you only need my signature… here you go"

"Thank you very much! I'll treasure this" the cashier gleefully hugged the book

'This guy's weird' carrying the grocery bags she hurriedly left the grocery store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't she that girl?" she heard a guy murmur. Almost all men around her were staring at her.

'What's wrong with the people today don't they know it's rude to stare?' she asked her inner self. 'I don't know. Maybe it's because it's not everyday they see someone as beautiful as us.' Her inner self replied

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Gaara's house… Sakura is now cleaning his house starting from the living room up to his bedroom. The house isn't that big so she would not have a hard time cleaning it. It wasn't that messy like that of his office since he only stays at his house for cleaning himself and for sleeping. Since Naruto beat him, he tried to sleeping. He found out the luxury of sleep when he learned to trust some people.

Now almost finish, she went to Gaara's room and opened the windows. His closet suddenly caught her attention. Curious, she reached for it and slowly opened it. When she opened it magazines fell on the floor. She looked at it.

"What's this! Is this p………"

End of chapter 2

**Please review. guess what that "p" was. Give me an idea on what Sakura saw hehehe**

Sorry for the late update. Thanks everyone. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this story.


	3. Green Minded

**Authors Note:**

I really don't have any idea what that "p" was. You guys said that the "p" is porn, picture, proper etiquette magazine, or people's magazine.

All of you really made me happy and laugh with your reviews

(Sorry about my grammar, I usually write late night when I'm already tired and have no idea of what I'm writing.)

**Chapter 3**

"What's this?" bending her knees to get the magazines now on the floor.

"Is this porn?" she looked at the front cover of the magazine and found a very sexy woman in a sexy position. A blush crept in her cheeks.

"What the! I didn't know Gaara reads or look or 'whatever they do' to magazines like this!"

It was the last thing she expected, Gaara + this, she didn't give it a thought that a very serious man like him have this. Even though he is a man, she never saw him give any interest in women.

"What are you doing?"

Her mind went blank that she didn't notice Gaara was already beside her. Startled, she accidentally lost grip of the obscene magazine.

"I was… just cleaning. Your room is quite dusty hehehe" she tried to get away or at least get some distance away from the magazines on the floor, so he might think that the stacks of magazines fell on their own. So she went to his bed and decided to pretend to arrange its sheets.

"You look a little flushed. Don't tell me you look inside those magazines." A smirk was on his lips as he approached Sakura.

"What magazines!" she tried to look innocent and continued with what she was doing.

She turned around only to face Gaara who was few centimeters away from her face. She didn't expect him to be that close so she moved backward. The bed touched the back of her knees. Sakura fell onto the bed, she quickly sat up and looked up at him. She felt his gaze upon her and his fingers when he touched her chin. Gaara bend his back so he could face her.

"You shouldn't touch other people's things without permission"

"What you did was very bad. I'm the Kazekage I could give you any punishment for doing so." he continued

"I'm a man after all Sakura" he continued to advance towards her face, his breath trickling her lips. She blushed.

'He does read porn.' she thought

'Hey wait what is he trying to do! Does he intend to?' her eyes widened

"You pervert!"

She quickly pushed him away.

"Were you thinking of obscene things woman?" he asked her. "Just to clear your thoughts about me, those magazines are not mine, they are Kankuro's. He just used my closet to hide it." He was becoming very talkative around her.

She didn't think that he was just teasing her. The red tint on her face grew brighter. She was so embarrassed. She never felt so humiliated in her whole life.

'Gaara I'll get my revenge on you someday!' she screamed in her head

She left his room with her blush never leaving her face

* * *

It was already past dinner time and Gaara still wasn't at home. She didn't want to eat alone and he might consider it rude if she eats before him.

"Oh what the heck! Where is he?" she exclaimed.

The door opened and Gaara entered. She wanted to scold him for making her wait but she remembered she didn't have the right. "Gaara-sama where were you?" she asked not forgetting to add the honorifics.

He looked at her contemplating whether to answer her. So he didn't answer her.

"Sakura-chan!"

'Naruto?' she thought.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! What are you doing here!" her eyes widened.

"Visiting you of course!"

She suddenly got an impulse to hit him in the head.

"Yo" Kakashi stood behind Naruto, and Neji was there too.

"Kakashi-sensei! Neji!"

"We were sent by the hokage to deliver something to Gaara and also to you. How are you doing? Or how are you two doing here alone in this house?"

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei" emphasizing the 'I'm'

Neji bowed his head to her and smiled. Neji rarely smiles, and actually this was the first time she remembered he smiled at her.

* * *

They went out to eat since the food she cooked wasn't good enough for five people. Surprisingly, Gaara was a very good host to them that he said that he would treat them. After all, as a Kazekage he should care about the relationship between Konoha and Suna.

'I WANT REVENGE' her inner mind told her

'hehehe I think I know how to get our revenge. And he just gave me this idea. In front of all the people in here.

Sakura was sitting beside Gaara while the three men in front of the two. The food they ordered came. She picked up her chopsticks and picked up a piece of meat from her plate.

"Gaara-sama, say aahhh"

"Wha-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence since Sakura stuffed his mouth with meat.

"I didn't know you called Sakura-chan for this kind of job" Naruto teased.

"Naruto…That's not all, he… he forced me to do some… immoral things with him" she said wanting to sound very shy and innocent. She averted her eyes downward as if trying to avoid their eyes.

"What!" the boys said in unison, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Wha-" Gaara was trying to speak again when she stuffed his mouth.

"He said he wanted to do it to strengthen the alliance between Konoha and Suna" she continued her voice was submissive and pained. "That's why I just submitted to what he wanted me to do" now she looked and sounded harassed. The people are now looking at them.

"What are you talking about!" Gaara said

"What do you mean Gaara-sama? You mean you don't care if something happens? You won't take responsibility for me? Ah, I knew it, those were all lies. You said you'll take responsibility!" the people looked intently at them and murmurs were heard.

She thought of bad memories that were sure to make her cry. When she thought of one she let a tear fall of her eyes, then she covered her face with her hands and continued crying.

"Gaara! Why you! What did you do to her!" Naruto hold him up on his collar and was ready to pummel him. Neji stood up too. The two men were also angry but decided to let Gaara explain first since it was unlikely of him.

"What are you talking about! I didn't sleep with her." Gaara defended.

"THEN why is she crying? Sakura-chan doesn't lie!"

This is bad he thought, his reputation is being marred by this silly woman.

"Gaara-sama what are you talking about? I was talking about that last day when you were giving me sake (Chapter 1). Giving sake to a minor is immoral. You shouldn't have done that."

She wiped her tears and pulled Naruto and Gaara apart."

They notice her eyes flickered in amusement as it eventually replaced tears in her eyes.

"Were you thinking of obscene things Gaara-sama?" she said but Gaara was dumbfounded with what she just did.

'hahaha revenge is so sweet'

"Gaara-sama" she said flirtatiously then she hugged his arm close to her and sits him down. Gaara looked bewildered at her actions and so was the three in front of her. Before he could say anything she spoke up again.

"Gaara-sama let's continue eating shall we? Now say ahh…"

* * *

When they finished eating last night, the three konoha shinobis looked for a place to stay for the night. They decided to continue what they came for tomorrow. Naruto went with Sakura to buy some groceries for them.

Naruto got out of the store with a book in hand. Icha Icha Seductions.

"Hey when did you start reading perverted books like that huh Naruto?" eyeing the Icha Icha book

"What's so good about that book anyway?" she continued asking him.

"Ah… I just bought it. Kakashi-sensei asked me to buy one for him. Jiraiya told me that I would find this fourth one interesting. He promised me that I would see something amazing." He replied as he looked at its cover. There on the cover was the title and Jiraiya's name, and the bold words "top seller book of the month"

* * *

"We're back!" they both yelled.

On the couch were Kakashi and Neji on the opposite side was Gaara not wanting to start a conversation with the other shinobis. He was still reading the scroll brought by the three.

"Kakashi-sensei here's your book" waving the book in the air. The other men looked at his hand. Naruto threw the book at his teacher. Without any further ado, he opened the book.

His eyes widened at what he saw and his nose bled, only the nose bleed was not noticed because of his mask.

"Oi what's wrong sensei?" Naruto said then grabbed the book from his hands. He opened it only to have his cheeks blush and his nose bleed. Kakashi recovered from his shock then snatched the book from Naruto's hands.

"I bet there seeing perverted things there" Sakura finally said.

Naruto and Kakashi stared at her. 'She doesn't know what she is saying. If only she knew' they both thought.

"Oi Naruto go buy your own book!"

"Don't be selfish Kakashi-sensei! Ne, Neji don't you want to see what's in here?" Naruto grinned like a pervert.

"What?" Neji couldn't resist the curiosity.

The three men squeeze together on the couch with Kakashi on the center holding the book for them.

"Hey I wanna look too!" the only female in the room finally spoke again also curious about the book.

"Sakura-chan books like this are not for children" Naruto said to her, Kakashi and Neji nodded.

"What are you talking about I'm already 17! Were of the same age"

They didn't listen so she has no other choice but to snatch the book from them. When she got hold of it Kakashi snatched it from her again before she could even look at the inside. Naruto joined them so they all fought for the book. Neji just sat there feeling a bit guilty.

Gaara watched the riot happening before him. He was about to shout at them when the book suddenly fell on his lap open. The three stopped moving and saw Gaara picked the book and started staring at it.

He averted his eyes from the book then looked at Sakura then to the book again then to her again.

"Do you always do things like this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. He threw the book at her.

There she was on the first page wearing a white two piece bikini lying on the sand. _Seductions. _So that was it! The next 3 pages were of her self still wearing the white two piece bikini. Then others were of Hinata, Ino and Tenten. This was their vacation on the beach. Jiraiya took pictures of them without their permission! The next page was a group picture of them in a hot spring. After the pictures the story followed.

"What's this! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she tore the book in to pieces.

"Noooo!" Kakashi screamed. His book now in shreds.

"Didn't you know? I thought Jiraiya asked you. Hinata and the others are in this book too!" Naruto said cautiously since Sakura was now holding his orange jumpsuit by the neck ready to strangle him.

"Have you lost your mind! Why do you think I would let myself be degraded like this? Who does Jiraiya thinks he is putting indecent pictures of us in his perverted book! Aaaarggghhh! Wait till I put my hands on his neck!" Sakura threw Naruto off her hands to Sir Kakashi. She tried to calm down, she wanted to cry for the embarrassment and humiliation she got. Even her own teammates saw it who obviously enjoyed the view she gave them. What will people think about her now? She wanted to punch somebody in the face today.

* * *

She was staring into oblivion while she was preparing lunch for them.

"Ouch!" she was bleeding. How stupid she cut herself.

Gaara took her hand and position it on running water. She didn't even noticed he was there 'I must have been spacing out a lot'

"I'm…"

"Stop spacing out. It's not healthy. Besides, you look good in that picture."

She blushed from what he said. It was the first compliment she ever received from him.

"Really? Thank you" she asked him unsure if he really meant what he just said. He turned to left her for work. She remembered something she wanted to ask him but thought she would tell him later.

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of Gaara's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Gaara-sama!" she cheerfully said "I've brought you your lunch." She smiled

"Do you want something?" Gaara threw her a skeptical look

"What are you talking about? It's my job." opening the bento box "So what do you want to eat first?"

"You're being awfully nice today. What do you want?"

"Ah! Gaara-sama I have a favor to ask of you. Please ban Icha Icha in Suna. Pretty please." She had her hands clasped.

"Why should I? You humiliated me in front of many people last night." He stated

"Gaara-sama I'll do anything please, please, please" she pleaded.

"Anything?" a smirk was formed on his lips as he looked at the pleading girl in front of him.

* * *

Well since most of you said it was porn, I made it porn. Please tell me if there are mistakes or something that is confusing in the story. Please review 


	4. Neji and Sakura!

Author's Note:

I'm sorry I took so long to update… I simply don't know what to write here. And I was thinking if I should raise the rating to M just for safety. Anyways thank you all for the updates.

_Italics-Flashback_

Chapter 4

_Anything, anything, anything, anything, anything……………………. The word kept repeating itself in his head. He was thinking of something for that anything, for the anything that Sakura would give him in exchange of banning Icha Icha in Suna. No idea…yet._

_The girl in front of him was intently looking at him. Waiting for his mouth to open for his answer 'Okay I will do it'_

"_Okay I will do it"_

"_Really? You're so nice Gaara"_

"_Don't call me nice you have to pay a price remember?"_

"_Gaara-sama can't you just do it for me? Pretty pleeeaase" a pout forming on her lips with her eyes glowing with anticipation._

"_No"_

"_Fine! So what is it then?" she asked hoping he would say something easy for her to do._

"_I'll tell you when I could think of something you'll regret doing. An don't even think of breaking your promise or I'll put billboards of your pictures here in Suna"_

'Gaara still couldn't think of something. Is he really trying to embarrass us!' she screamed to her mind.

'Relax, he is a boring person, he might not be able to think of something that would make you put a paper bag on your head.' Her inner mind replied.

'Hello! You're forgetting something he has so many perverted things running on his mind!'

"Oi, stop talking to yourself" Gaara's voice interrupted her thoughts or conversation.

"How did you know! I mean I'm not talking to myself… What do you want?" she asked not minding the sound of her voice.

"Go find Kakashi and the others" he ordered her.

"Is that my 'anything'?

"No. I haven't thought of something good yet. Now go on slave"

"What! I'm not you--" he cut her off with a glare "Yes Gaara-SAMA"

* * *

"Ahhh… It's so hot in here…" she said using her hand as a fan trying to get some cool in it.

She knew they were to be loitering in the streets of Suna. Naruto would try to look for ramen in this hot place. Kakashi-sensei would be at a magazine store maybe looking for more porn. Neji, uhhmm, maybe would be at some place where he could practice.

"Excuse me, have you seen some Konoha ninjas here?" she asked someone.

"Konoha?... Ithink I saw one of them, they still might be in that restaurant over there."

"Thank you"

She approached the location and looked inside. Thankful that she already found her teacher.

"Slacking off eh? Let's go Gaara wants to see you. Where is Naruto? And Neji?"

"Training somewhere"

"Go to the Kazekage's office okay, I'll go get the two" with that she left to find Naruto and Neji.

* * *

"Naruto! Neji!" she called out to them. The two stopped their fighting. She noticed a gash on Neji side.

"What happen to you?" she said as she approached Neji with worry on her face.

"This? It's nothing-" "I just hit him with a kunai Sakura-chan" Naruto cut in

"I think your getting rusty Neji if Naruto managed to hit you. Your going to get your wounds infected. Come let's go clean it."

"This is nothing really, I'll fix it later."

"Naruto, Gaara needs you go to his office" Sakura said before she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Gaara's house. She noticed a slight blush on his cheeks but just ignored it thinking it was due to the training they just did.

* * *

"You called for us Kazekage-sama?" Kakashi asked interrupting the two.

"Yes, you may all go back to Konoha now. Here is my reply. Don't try opening it. Tell the Godaime to stop bothering me"

When he secured the seal to the scroll he handed the scroll to him.

Naruto entered his room with a bang and "Gaara you called?"

"Naruto, where is Neji?" Kakashi asked

"Oh Neji, he's with Sakura-Chan right now…doing something I guess." Naruto said while putting his hands on the back of his neck trying to remember what Sakura and Neji were supposed to do.

"Lucky guy!" they heard Naruto exclaimed.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Then the two rushed to where Sakura is right now. Then followed by the remaining man in the room.

* * *

She told Neji to sit in the couch. Sakura didn't waste any time and went to her room to get her medical kit. She has to disinfect the wound first before she heals it. Neji tried his best not flinched at her touch. After cleaning the wound Sakura proceeded to heal his wounds. Before she was almost done Neji grabbed her hands and started to blush furiously.

"Sakura… I… I wanted to tell you something…Uhmm…"

'I've never seen Neji like this before; he sure is funny when he is stuttering. How cute!'

'kawaii' her inner mind said

"What?" Sakura waiting for him to continue. "Sakura… would you please g--"

"Sakura" a familiar voice called her. Suddenly one of her hands was grabbed by someone

"Gaara" Neji glared at him because he wasn't been able to finish what he was going to say. If only he had confidence to ask her out in other people's presence.

"Sakura-Chan! We're here to rescue you!" Naruto entered the scene together with their teacher.

"Ahhh! Neji and Gaara are harassing her Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!" they all said in unison.

"You could now go back to Konoha now Hyuuga." Gaara stated then pulled Sakura's hand towards his direction.

"I will after I tell something to her." Then Neji pulled her towards his direction.

"You're presence is no longer needed here. Go now before I use force." Gaara pulled her back. His hold on her tightened.

"What! You're leaving already." she interrupted the two.

Neji reluctantly let go of her hand but still kept his stare at Gaara.

"Are you going to stay for the night?" Sakura asked.

"I believe we have to get back immediately" Kakashi said to her. "Let's go Naruto, Neji. Sakura we'll try to visit you sometimes, okay" Kakashi patted her head as if she was a cat. Then Naruto gave her a big hug.

"I'll see you when I can and finish what I was going to say Sakura" Neji smiled at her

"Okay" Sakura said with a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

She had so many questions in her head. Firstly, she was curious as to what Neji was going to say to her. Why Gaara was home early. Why isn't she feeling lonely today? Will Gaara torture me today? Has he thought of something yet?

She didn't like it when she couldn't find answers to her questions.

'God, you're stupid.'

'What was that head!'

'I said you are stupid for not even knowing what Neji was going to say'

'Well I wasn't really paying attention' she lied

'He was going to ask you girl. How could you not notice his blush?'

She must be really crazy having a conversation with her mind. Was Neji really trying to ask me out? With this thought she blushed, she never expected him to have a crush on her. Or maybe her mind is just concluding things irrationally. Deciding on the second option, she went to reality only to find Gaara staring at her.

"You're talking to yourself again?" Gaara teased

"I'm not talking with myself! I was just thinking of something! Sheesh." Sakura replied pink tint forming on her cheeks.

"What was the scroll about?" Sakura asked

"None of your business"

"Oh come on tell me please, it came from Tsunade-sama it must be really something important."

"It was nothing"

"Why are you so mean to me? I'm not your enemy and you can trust me you know" Sakura asked trying to control herself.

"Do I need a reason?" he replied.

"Ah! You're so annoying!" she stood up from her seat and went towards the direction of her room. Before she closed her door with a loud thud she glared at him.

Gaara sighed as he watch Sakura's door. 'Stubborn kid.'

* * *

The door was locked when he tried to open her door. He was going to tell her to wash the dishes and afterwards go to sleep. He is like a father disciplining his child. He still couldn't explain what came over him during that incident that just happen between Sakura and Neji. So with the help of his sand he unlocked the door to her room.

"Sakura"

"What? I'm tired." Her voice a bit muffled by her pillow

"Wash the dishes."

"I'll do it later"

"Sakura" his voice came low

"Oh Okay fine" she slowly stood from her position.

"About the scroll, it's really nothing. The Godaime just wants to bother me" he said not minding to look at her.

Sakura smiled a little. 'Is this his way of saying sorry?'

"You know what; I think you're cute when you act like that"

Please review, sorry for the late update. '-- tell me if you're getting confused about the story okay?


	5. My Child!

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update. My computer well, was broke, so I have no choice... anyway on with the story. Thank you for those who reviewed, really thank you.

_Italics-Flashback

* * *

_

Chapter 5

_Sakura smiled a little. 'Is this his way of saying sorry?'_

"_You know what; I think you're cute when you act like that"_

He wanted to ask her why she said that. Cute? Well, he heard girls describing him cute before, not only cute, they said he was handsome, cool, hot, most attractive and stunning man they have ever seen.

'Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? It was just a simple sentence, and plus I have received compliments like that before' he thought

'What's with the face?' Temari thought. His sister has already called him three times but he still didn't respond.

"Gaara?" still no response

"Gaara?" 'What is he thinking about?'

"Gaara!" she now called for the sixth time.

"Temari… What?"

"I have been here for minutes already. What's the matter? You called for me." She said with a concerned face. It was very unlikely for Gaara to act like this. Normally he would know if people are already near his room.

"Go hand this to Haruno." He then handed her a piece of paper. He watched her read the piece of paper he just gave her.

"She'll work at the hospital?"

He just nodded to avoid being rude.

"Oh okay I'll deliver this to her right away. Bye-Bye Gaara-chan"

"Stop calling me with such honorifics, just go."

She slightly giggled, she knew Gaara hated it when people talk to him like that. Before she left, she handed a scroll from the Hokage to him, with the big bold letters "CONFIDENTIAL"

* * *

"Really, I was afraid that I'll become rusty with my skills here. I just couldn't help it, I missed working at a hospital." Sakura said cheerfully. 'Ah, wait, he might be planning stupid again.' She thought. 

"Why don't I escort you there?"

"Really, thank you Temari!" then she gave her a friendly hug.

"Uhmm, did Gaara said something about why he suddenly changed his mind?"

"No, not really. Why?" Temari asked. She was anticipating for some plot made by him.

"Ahhh for no reason." She replied seeing Temari got a liitle bit curious about it.

"Well good luck working here." Temari said while going for the door.

"Thanks again." Sakura said to her with a big smile on her face. Before Temari locked the door she said "Oh by the way, you look good in that uniform." The uniform was like that of Konoha's but now it has a smaller collar for the hot weather in Suna.

The hospital's atmosphere was slightly gloomy. Her first job was with the children. She already met the two pediatricians in the department. They were old women, who fortunately for her were very happy for her future contribution to the hospital.

"Poor child, his parents passed away so soon." She heard the doctor named Kaede said to the baby it was holding.

"But we really couldn't let it stay here. We need to find someone to care of him." This time the other doctor said, she was Kikyo.

She approached the two women and looked at the child they were holding. Her eyes widened. This child really resembled Gaara, red hair and jade eyes, he must be Gaara's son! 'Nah! That's impossible' her inner mind said

'But what if, you know, Gaara have slept with many girls already…' she weakly protested.

"Kaede-sama, How old is he?" she asked

"He is going to turn one next month." The doctor replied

"He is so cute!" she giggled "How I wish I could have a baby like you" she said to the child while pinching its cheek.

'Why don't you ask Gaara for a baby? Your baby would surely turn out like him hihihi' her inner mind teased her.

She felt heat rushing to her cheeks. "Are you okay? You seem a little flustered." Kikyo asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine just a little hot"

The thought of her and Gaara having children, was just too, she can't explain. But still images of them having a family. Her cheeks reddened more. She felt a little awkward and a little happy with the thought.

"So what is his name?" she asked finally forgetting about Gaara and his children with her if ever.

"Their parents named him Shin"

"Oh how cute! Shin-chan! Is he staying here at the hospital?"

"Yes, for a week now. His mother passed away when she gave birth to Shin. His father left him here because Shin was having a fever. But unfortunately he…didn't come back, he died in a mission. We take turns in taking care of Shin."

"But letting him stay here is dangerous, he might catch some disease brought by other patients." Sakura said.

"We know, but we have been very busy this months. We are still trying to find him foster parents."

"I'll take him!" she said without hesitation, only thinking about how cute the child was and how he looked so similar to the Kazekage.

"Really, but your also working here." Kikyo said

"I'll only be staying here for 4 months, so I could go back to Konoha after to take care of him. My mother would sure be delighted about this." Then she carried Shin into her arms.

* * *

When she felt his chakra nearing the house. She reached for the door together with Shin. 

"Welcome home daddy!" she tried to surprised him with Shin in her arms. "Shin, go greet daddy." The baby then cooed his little hands trying to reach him.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. He was sure he didn't sleep with her before. Of course he has no child!

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked with a very stoic yet pale face.

"Welcoming you home honey" Sakura said calmly not letting the laughter to erupt from her mouth.

"You better stop joking now or else" he said to her going inside the house to sit on his couch. Here he was, sitting on his couch, trying to forget everything by closing his eyes and relaxing his tired neck. Sakura quickly followed him and sat beside him. Sakura placed Shin's face close to Gaara face. Shin grabbed Gaara's nose which made Gaara slowly open his eyes

"Oh no Shin, daddy is trying to take his nap don't disturb him." She said with a smile trying her best to mimic a wife.

"Sakura" he said with a low voice. "Yes, honey?" Sakura said sweetly then rested her head in his left shoulder trying to test his patience more and of course to tease him.

"Where did you get that child?"

* * *

Please check for errors and please review for more inspiration.mwahh 


	6. My first

Author's Note:

Thanks for the reviews everyone. No offence (I just want to correct you) for the one who reviewed for the first chapter, SAKE is the correct spelling and "saki" is wrong. Saki is a name. (Anyway thanks for your review , this is not to discourage criticisms ahihihi)

Thanks to The Gammar Machine (REALLY) for the sake spelling thing.

**And ahhh, one more thing, I would be replacing the title of this story, I think it's weird. So the new title of the story would be decided in the next chapter. I was also thinking of raising the rating to M.**

Chapter 6

Sakura quickly sat up, then said "How cruel! You even forgot about your son! I knew it you were seeing other women. "Who is she!" she acted as if she was her real wife. She thought maybe Gaara is really pissed of right now so she decided to stop.

"Oh, This is Shin. He is going to be my baby!" she said while cuddling the child like a stuffed toy.

"Get rid of it."

"What?! I can't he has nowhere to go. Please Gaara-sama let Shin-chan stay." She said trying to look pitiful while holding Shin up to his face. 'Shin-Chan?'

"Please… If you won't I'm going to tell the people that Shin is really your son and that was the reason I'm here, because you wanted to be reunited with us." She said with evil eyes and with a hint of malice in her voice.

"So what do you say Gaara-sama?" she turned back to her meek form.

"Do I have a choice? I don't want others to know that I slept with you got that?"

"What?! Who do you think you are? Well for your information I'm the most sought after girl in Konoha. I was even featured in different magazines before. And lastly I don't think I want to spend a night with you." She defended

"Those guys must really have no taste at all." Gaara said to her while trying to massage her temple.

"Why you?!" she was really angry now. No man has ever called her unattractive.

"Are you trying to disobey me?"

"No I'm not disobeying you" then she turned her head down still contemplating what he said to her about if she was attractive.

* * *

"Aww you're so cute, you look so much like him. Maybe Shin is really his son." Temari said while looking at the baby, slightly pinching its cheek. The child in return giggled and gave her a smile and tried to reach for her hand.

Sakura just asked her to take care of Shin while she goes to the hospital. A hospital is no place for a child. Temari who doesn't have any missions for now gladly accepted it, she thought it was like having another Gaara to take care of.

"I really appreciate it. I don't want him to catch any illness in the hospital."

"It's okay. I have always wanted a baby for my own you know. It's like I'm taking care of a baby Gaara." Temari said then they both laughed.

"Same here. Any way thanks again I need to go now." Sakura said while looking at her watch.

"Well I have to go now baby, see you later" she said to Shin then kissed Shin's cheek.

She arrived at the hospital five minutes late, but her superiors didn't mind it. The Kazekage was the one who entered her here, thinking she must be special. For today she starts at the children's section then she proceed to the shinobi that were badly injured in missions.

Children were very easy for her to handle back in Konoha. They never gave you any trouble; it was because they were afraid of her, news about her monstrous strength reached all over the village.

Her thoughts were disturbed when someone has tugged down her skirt.

"Oh… Is something the matter?" she asked the child sweetly

"Someone wanted to give this to you" the little boy handed her a neatly folded paper.

"Who gave it to you?" she asked the child who still looking at her

"He said not to tell you"

She didn't say anything more but thanks and opened the letter.

The letter said:

_What is a beautiful flower like you doing here in Sand?_

Now that was weird and creepy. Is this some kind of love letter or a threat? 'Anyway I got to brag this to Gaara when I get home, well just to prove him wrong. Someone called me beautiful hahahaha' she thought as she put the letter back to her

"Anyway back to work" she said cheerfully then got back to work.

* * *

At Gaara's office we could see a man peacefully doing his work until his brother barge in to his room.

"Hey Gaara wanna come." Kankurou said.

"Why would I come with you?" Gaara replied with a very straight face.

"I heard rumors of a new nurse in the hospital. We should go check it out they say she looks hot." Then Kankurou winked at him.

"I don't want to."

"Oh come on."

"Get out" Gaara told him finding him very annoying, because he knew who that new nurse is.

"Suit yourself I'm going to get myself a date."

Kankurou got out of the room and left Gaara very annoyed. He suddenly felt jealous when he heard Kankurou said he was going to get a date. That stupid brother of his shouldn't be going out with a girl like Sakura. Kankurou might… do it with her!

'What am I thinking?! I couldn't care less whatever happens to that woman'

Then he disappeared when sand engulfed him.

* * *

"I swear if you try to lift my skirt again… you'll never ever get out of this hospital" Sakura said to Sand nin who trying to lift her skirt again. She is only on her third patient for this day and she already felt exhausted because of him. He is like Jiraiya, only he is boldly doing it.

Just as when his hand was about to get near her, sand appeared and the Kazekage was looking down at him. Realizing the pervert's motive, the sand gripped his hand.

"Do you want to get another injury?" Gaara asked the man while putting more pressure on the sand.

"Gaara?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"You're coming with me" Gaara said to her then pulled her to him. Sand enveloped them and teleported them back to his office.

"Uhm hello Gaara, I was working!"

"And so was I" he replied.

"So… Why did you bring me here? Did something happen?"

It took him a while before he answered "No"

"Then why am I here?!"

He didn't answer her. He doesn't know the answer anyway. It was really stupid of him to do that, he acted out of impulse.

'Now what?'

"Anyway, I have something to tell you…SOMEBODY GAVE ME A LOVE LETTER!"

"What?!" he yelled and stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on his table.

"See I told you, somebody called me beautiful" then she stuck out her tongue to him.

"They must have been a mistake, it was not meant for you."

"Ha! You're just jealous you didn't get any. Bleeeh" she stuck her tongue out again.

Gaara smirked then called out for his secretary.

"Ayame, could you get my mails for today"

"Yes, kazekage-sama"

Ayame then return with a box in her hands and gently place it in Gaara's table. His secretary politely left the room. He motioned for Sakura to look at the contents of the box then being curious about it hurriedly took one of the letters. She was looking at a love letter!

_To Gaara-sama with _love

Not satisfied with what she saw, she looked at the others and found out that they are all love letters. Not only that, those letters were only for today what about the other days.

_To Gaara_♥

_I ♥ Gaara_

_Be mine, Kazekage-sama_

_To: the one who have captured my heart_

_To: Gaara_

Gaara tried not to laugh at her reaction. She was blushing because she just bragged at how she got a love letter to a man who just happen to receive so many. She doesn't know what to say, she just looked from left to right looking so uneasy about how she just humiliated herself.

"Go ahead open one" Gaara told her.

"Ah…" she couldn't handle the embarrassment anymore so she just covered her red face and started to mumble to herself.

Gaara stood up from his chair and went to stand in front of her.

"Do you want me to write you one?." he whispered into her ear, even though she was covering her face, she knew that he is smirking at her. 'How dare he make fun of me!' she thought

"What's that Sakura? I can't hear you clearly" he said to her leaning more closer then placed his hands on her wrists and pulled her hands from her face. 'What the?!' he said to himself when he saw her face. She was still red, and her eyes were on the verge of crying. Then and there she let her tears fall out of her eyes

"I… hate… you" she between her sobs, Gaara who was still holding out her wrist didn't know what to do. He did not know that she cries this easily; it was just about the letters she didn't have to cry. Sakura tried to release herself from his grasp but Gaara didn't let her go.

"Let go"

"No and why the heck are you crying?!"

"None of your business jerk. I said let go" she started to cry and struggle more. She was such a weakling crying because of this.

"Sakura stop being such a crybaby" he said a little louder this time. He let go of one of her wrist then pulled her towards a chair.

"Sit down"

"I want to go home"

He didn't mind what she just said and pushed her slowly to sit down at the chair.

"Stay there" he ordered her rather than just telling her. He went to his own chair and from there he looked at her wiping her cheeks.

* * *

Time went unnoticed as they both shared the silence. Gaara was still by his table reading something while Sakura stayed silent seating in the chair. It was already dark outside.

"I'm getting hungry" he startled her. She just stared back at him. Gaara got up from his chair and started to walk into the door.

He looked back at her "Well let's go out" she stood up and followed him.

She still hadn't said a word to him and he found it very annoying and irritating. They entered a restaurant and sat in a corner. A waitress immediately approached their table and greeted them.

"Good evening Kazekage-sama, what would you like to have?"

"Just get us your special"

"Your orders would be here in a while. Thank you."

When the waitress left she started to open her mouth only to close it again. Gaara noticed this and continued to look at her. Their orders came and they ate in silence.

* * *

"I have to go get Shin from Temari." She said while her head still looking down at the ground.

"I'll go with you then" Gaara told her.

When they got to her house, they were greeted by both Temari and Shin. Shin was trying to reach Sakura so Temari handed him to Sakura. Temari thought they were like a real family and found the scene before her cute.

"hey wait here" she said to them while she gets her camera. She didn't tell them though so she asked them to smile for her. Gaara and Sakura were surprised by the flash of the camera.

"You could have at least told me"

"Sorry I just can't help it. Gaara won't let me if I have told you. You three look like a real family you know." Temari tried to tease them. Sakura blushed a little then slightly moved a feet away from Gaara.

"You shouldn't really say things like that, it might ruin Gaara's name."

"We better go" Gaara said to Temari while he made a turn to leave.

"Thank you for taking care of Shinn" then Sakura bowed to Temari and turned to leave as well.

* * *

The streets were void of any people fortunately for her. She didn't want any rumors spreading, maybe if Shin doesn't resemble Gaara maybe people wouldn't suspect.

"Gaara" finally breaking the silence between them

"I want to go back to Konoha tomorrow, I want to deliver Shinn to my parents"

"I'm going to Konoha tomorrow too."

They reached Gaara's house and decided to retire to their rooms early. Shin had already slept even before they return home. Sakura wanted to say sorry for what she did at the office. After putting Shin to bed, she gathered up her courage and went to his room to apologize.

'Inhale, Exhale… here goes'

She knocked first then called out his name

"Gaara… can I talk to you for a moment?"

Gaara opened the door and motioned for her to come inside. Once inside Sakura was nervous to talk again.

"I want to say sorry" she finally said.

"Is that all?" he said without looking at her

"What do you mean?"

"You still didn't answer my question? Care to tell me the reason why you cried."

"I… uh… promise not to laugh first!" she said blushing furiously.

"Okay" Gaara said anticipating the words that will come out of her mouth.

"Well, it was, because it felt that… you have called me ugly like Sai always does, but only this time it seem like you smack it right into my face without even saying it" she sat down on his bed hands folded on her lap. "And my self-esteem went down again, I feel like a reject again." She continued.

"That's it? You're such a crybaby." He said with a straight face, more likely he seemed very bored with what she just said.

"Well sorry for being a girl!" she said to him a little louder

"I thought you were smart… the reason why you don't receive letters is because it's very rare for men to do those kind of stupid things." He sat besides her thinking how he got very talkative whenever he is with her.

She just stared at him and blushed, ready to explode because her heart was beating so fast. 'Why is he saying those things?' She tore her gaze away and looked down at her hands.

"Did I manage to put some of your self-esteem back?" he asked, she didn't notice that he was already too close to her face.

"Ahhh, Ga-a-ra" she blushed more.

"No? Do you want me give it back to you?" he noticed her blush so he leaned a little further.

"uh…" still unable to speak, afraid that if she say something their lips might touch. She went backwards while he went forward advancing on her again. The next thing she knew she was lying down on his bed with him above her.

"I didn't know you wanted me this much."

"I don't" she was able to speak again, gaining some sense.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, I know it's your first."

"What?!" she tried to struggle but he hold her wrist down onto the bed.

'My cheeks and my lips feel very hot, this jerk is definitely going to get a beating. Perv- wait my lips feel hot?!, What the Gaara is kissing me!'

* * *

Ahhhh! You were expecting something explicit to happen were you! That won't happen unless of course you want me to ahem add something, you know... The second semester is coming again, School sucks. Can't wait for the next chapter so you got to review for inspiration. I wish I was Sakura huhuhuhu. 


	7. Driving Them Away

Author's note:

People, you have again made me very happy because of your reviews, domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Well about the lemons I can't do it because I'm not good in writing lemons yet. But maybe I could put a contest here wherein you could write your own lemons about this story. I'll just tell you the part where they should be doing it, okay? Forgive me for the wrong grammar in this story...

Anyway, I was too happy about their kiss that I don't know how to add some Neji/Saku in the next chapters.

This story lacks sense…

* * *

Chapter 7 

"Ga-a-ra" eyes wide as she recovers from their kiss, her breathing became gasps. The two not moving from their positions and still looks like they don't intend to. She was too shocked while he… doesn't want to move. Shocked because she didn't expect him to be the one to give her, her first kiss. If it was other guys she would not be this shocked and her heart would not beat this fast.

"What?" he was smirking at her, happy at her reaction. "Do you want another one?" Getting no answer from her, he lower his face into her again trying to give her another kiss.

"Gaara, can I borrow--" a voice called out from his door "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in a very heated moment hehehe… go on, go on" Kankuro said then he closed the door.

"Now where were we?" he was smirking at her again.

'Sakura snap out of it! Don't let him manipulate you! Don't fall for his charms!' Inner Sakura yelled at her.

Sakura finally regained composure and tried to get up. "Why you little jerk!"

"What? You seemed to like it." He said still not letting her go.

"Get off of me now _Kazekage-sama_"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Is that so _Kazekage-sama_?" 'Playing with my first kiss! How dare him!'

Finally using her strength, she pried Gaara's hand off of her wrist. She put her hands into his chest and said his name very seductively "_Gaara-sama_" before pushing him off of her, putting too much force than what was necessary. She really shouldn't hurt him, he was after all the Kazekage, she didn't want to die too.

Gaara was surprised by what she did but he just didn't show it. Sakura stormed out of the room towards her own room together with the sleeping Shin.

* * *

"Hey Temari did you know?" 

"Did I know what?"

"About Sakura and Gaara!"

"What about them?"

"So you mean you didn't know that they are together?"

"Together?!"

"Yeah, I saw them both last night…you know…doing something"

"What?! How come I didn't know?!"

* * *

It was morning. Silence filled the dining table. Even Shin was quiet while Sakura feed him his 'baby food'. Shin looked at Gaara and had a staring contest with him. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the baby as if he could understand what it means. Shin just giggled like crazy. It made Sakura laughed, but she tried to stifle it. 

"Get your things ready after this" Gaara said. He was amused at what just happened. The two of them really look stupid, but he had to admit that they do look like a real family.

'Sakura is perfect to bear me children… wait why did I say that?!... Shin's laugh must have confused my brain.' He thought.

"Here Shin, this is the last one say ahhh"

* * *

The trip to Konoha was very tedious. Gaara had been very considerate to the two of them since especially that was Shin's first trip. 

"Are you both alright?" Gaara asked.

"uh yeah" she said a little uneasy. 'Gaara just asked me how we're doing, yay? should I celebrate?' she thought.

The people's stares didn't help either, it only added to her uneasiness. She was actually feeling dizzy from this. The Hokage's tower is near them already, but she could still feel their stares and hear their murmurs, especially from men.

* * *

'She is right' Gaara thought as he looked at the men's faces as they look at them. They were disappointed to see Sakura with a man and moreover with a baby. He wanted to make them suffer more, so he put his hands in her left shoulder drawing her closer making it look like they are a real family. (awwww 'o') 

"Gaara?! What the heck are you doing?" she said discreetly as they walked towards their destination.

"Shhh" Gaara silenced her and still didn't let her go. He noticed her blush and decided to tease her more.

When they entered the tower, Gaara let go of her, his hand back to his side. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm just trying to dismiss your suitors away."

"Now no one is going to marry me! They all think that I'm really married!"

"Exactly, poor you" Gaara said rather happy by what he just did.

'I hate you! I hate you! $&#&$! You better get ready when its my turn.' Sakura and her inner Sakura both thought while tearing pictures of Gaara in her brain and poking a voodoo doll with a needle.

* * *

"Come in" Tsunade said as soon she heard a knock. Gaara entered the room followed by Sakura. But when Tsunade saw her and Shin… 

"What the hell is going on here?!" she slammed her hands in her table. "Sakura you're only 17 and Gaara is the Kazekage, you shouldn't have let temptations take over you!"

Both stood there, dumbfounded. Then Shin cried due to Tsunade's frantic screaming.

"Oh don't cry Shin, look what you did to him Tsunade-sama."

"What are you talking about anyway? This is not our baby Tsunade-sama, I adopted him. You think very lowly of me you know, as if I would sleep with him." She continued. Gaara glared at her, he knew this is not the right time to retort her. Tsunade sighed, a sign of relief.

"You sure got me there, you're my responsibility you know. I thought you had hid your child with Gaara from us"

"Hokage-sama, I came here as you have requested." Gaara's cut their conversation, arms were crossed as he waits for the Godaime to speak.

"Konoha would really appreciate your presence in the upcoming events"

"Events?" Sakura spoke

"To show our confidence in our alliance with Suna we would held an event that would showcase different skills of shinobis."

"Oh"

"This event would be in two days. Now go, I want you to help the Kazekage find a place for him to stay in Konoha."

"Yes Tsunade-sama, we'll be going now." Then they both exited the room

"Gaara I'm going to drop Shin at my parent's house first, then will find you a nice place." She said to him when they got out of Tsunade's office

"Hn"

"Don't you dare put your hands around me again."

"Hn"

Sakura didn't mind Gaara's reply so they happily went their ways to Sakura's home.

* * *

She opened their door and stepped in. Gaara stayed outside to avoid the same mistake Tsunade did. 

"Mom, I'm home"

"Sakura where have you been? And who's child is that?" then her mother reached out for Shin and got him out of Sakura's arms.

"He is so cute"

"He's Shin, I adopted him, he lost his parents from a mission and was left in the hospital's care. I remembered you saying you wanted another baby to take care of since I was always in mission."

"Poor baby, but don't worry now, you're grandma is now here to take care of you." She cooed to the baby then looked back at Sakura.

"How about you Sakura? When will you give me grandchildren?" her mother said playfully.

"Mom! I'm only seventeen!"

"Mom, I leave Shin to you for now, I have to do some errands okay?" she headed for the door and opened it.

"Okay, be home for dinner"

* * *

"I'm sorry that took long." 

"Doesn't matter, lets go"

Sakura and Gaara started walking to the directions of the best inns in Konoha. She knew Gaara would still pester her about her being 'his slave/assistant/servant whatever you call it for 4 months'. He might even ask her to stay with him at the inn so he could have someone to order around.

"Uhm, Gaara… Do I have to stay with you at the inn?" Sakura said breaking the silence between them.

"What a good idea, yes you may" he smiled at her, his smile was telling her that she was stupid to remind him of that idea.

"Jerk" she said then walked ahead of him.

* * *

When they entered the best inn in Konoha people were talking about them again. Men looked at Sakura, while the women looked at Gaara. Sakura wanted to compliment Gaara about the girls that were blushing for him but put that thought behind as she knew that Gaara would only get more arrogant. 

"What the hell were you thinking getting only one room for us?!" she yelled at him looking at how big the bed was for both of them.

"Yeah, what the hell was I thinking, you might want to take advantage of me when I sleep." Gaara replied

"As if I would do that, maybe you're planning on doing it to me weren't you?!"

"I'm hungry, lets get something to eat" Gaara got up from the bed and grabbed her wrist.

"You're forgetting that you should call me 'Gaara-sama'. I like it when you say it" he whispered into her ear.

* * *

"I recommend that we eat in this place." 

"I don't like the place, let's go somewhere else" he said to her for the seventh time rejecting all the restaurants that she chose.

"Argh why can't you just pick one?!" Sakura said already tired and starving.

"Let's go there" he pointed to Yakiniku, the place where team 10 always go to when they celebrate.

"Finally" 'This man really needs a beating'

Before they entered the restaurant, they heard voices very familiar to them. They shrugged the thought and proceeded to enter inside only to find out that Naruto and the others are also inside. They made their way towards the table where they are seated. Actually, Gaara wanted to go to another place when he saw Neji.

"Sakura-chan!"

"We heard that you're back, but why did you bring him along" Sakura heard another man's voice which belongs to Neji.

"Neji! How are you?" her voice turned very gentle towards him which made Gaara glare at him.

"Come sit with us, Sakura-chan" Naruto said loudly and let the two seat beside him. The other three men were Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru. Chouji was chomping meat while Kiba and Shikamaru were drinking sake.

A waitress gladly went to their table when she saw that Sakura and Gaara were new customers. Gladly because of Gaara…

"May I take your orders?" the waitress sweetly asked Gaara.

"I'll have what he is having and sake" Gaara pointed to Chouji.

"Well, how about you miss?" the sweetness in her voice disappeared when she asked Sakura.

"I'll have gyoza please" tried to act as polite as possible.

The waitress left them never taking her eyes off the boys. She thought Sakura was too lucky to be able to know them.

"Have you been doing well?" Neji asked Sakura "He didn't do anything bad to you did he?" He continued earning a death glare coming from Gaara.

Sakura, who was still oblivious of Neji's feelings towards her, tried to look as cute as possible as she can be.

"Actually, since the time you guys left Suna, he had been treating me very bad…" Sakura said making the guys stop what they are doing to listen to her story, even chouji stopped eating.

"Just before we got here, he pushed me off a tree, made me a laughing stock to everyone, made me sleep on the floor, slapped me, berated me for being weak, called me ugly, made me do all his paper works and finally he forced me to sleep with him on the same bed."

"What?!"

"Same bed?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Gaara couldn't believe what she is telling everybody. They were all lies of course.

"Just kidding" Sakura stuck her tongue out to them "I'm fine Neji"

"Sakura-chan, were all going to the exhibition of skills except for lazy Shikamaru. You have to watch us Sakura-chan!"

"Of course I'll be there" then she pinched Naruto's cheek, showing her slight longing to see him again.

* * *

End for now…inspire me with your reviews 


	8. Getting Intimate

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I want to take this chance to express my gratitude towards the people who have been with me inspiring me with your reviews. Jiraiya would get what he deserves next time, don't worry.

Chapter 8

'I have to admit they look good together when they act like that. What the fuck she even gave him a peck in cheeks!' he thought as Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the cheeks after giving him a tight hug that almost cost him his life.

"See you tomorrow Naruto, do your best tomorrow okay?"

"Of course, I'll show everybody how good I am to be the next Hokage" Naruto said then gave her his trademark grin.

"Good luck to all of you tomorrow"

Before Neji could even speak, Gaara grab Sakura's arm.

"We have to go it's getting late." Gaara said to them then drag her towards their inn.

"Bye" Sakura yelled to them.

'That white-eye freak really makes my blood boil' Gaara creased his imaginary eyebrows. 'I couldn't stand the way he looks at her, even that bowl-head pisses me off'

"Gaara, let go, you're huting me" Sakura said to him, her voice a little bit tense.

He let go of her, he didn't want her to notice his sudden mood change. Walking just past her not even minding if she was following. Of course in his mind he knew she would follow after all she was going to stay with him that night, and the night tomorrow, and the nights during his stay in Konoha.

* * *

'I wonder how she will react tonight…' Gaara thought with a slight smile on his face. He was currently having a shower, Sakura is just waiting for him to come out so she could shower next.

"Gaara, do I really have to sleep here? I have my own house you know" he heard Sakura called out to him from the door.

He didn't answer, didn't feel like it.

"Gaara?" he heard her again.

He still didn't answer her, he was getting out of the shower anyway.

"What is it?"

"I asked you if I could sleep at my own house, the one where I have my own room?"

"No"

"But-"

"I want to rest" he said then retired to bed.

"But where do I sleep?" she asked, her head hung low to hide her blush.

Gaara replied by tapping the other side of the bed. Even though the bed was big, she was not comfortable with sharing it with any man. It might have been okay if she was sharing it with her teammates, but she was sharing it with the man who almost killed her before.

"Can't I just go to another room?"

"No, this way I can give you orders easily. Don't worry I won't take advantage of a little innocent, virgin girl like you." Gaara said mocking her.

'Innocent…girl… Do I really look like one? Does my face shot out that I'm still a child' she thought

'Yeah, so much' her inner mind told her.

Before she would take that as a compliment, most of the girls in Konoha are already liberated. She is one of those who would preserve her chastity until she was married to the right one. But tonight, Gaara seemed to have challenged her, trying to trick her.

She didn't retort for now. She proceeded into the bathroom and cleansed herself of the dirt she had from the journey. Shin entered her mind, wondering if he is doing okay with his mom. 'Maybe tomorrow I could visit Shin' she thought while scrubbing herself.

She finished cleansing herself and took a towel placed inside the bathroom. She then remembered something… she forgot her bag at her house, which means she doesn't have anything to wear.

"What should I do?"

a. Just wear this towel and go to our house (The hell I would do that, what if ANBU sees me)

b. Just wear this towel and use a jutsu that would transform me to someone who is wearing something. (It might wear off especially I'm very tired and low in chakra)

c. Just wear this towel and go to sleep (I don't have any underwear under this, what if it slips off)

d. Just wear this towel and go wake up Gaara to lend me some of his clothes for the moment. (I don't have anything to lose, except my dignity and my pride.)

The thought of wearing her dirty clothes again didn't cross her mind. The easiest choice would be letter d. Gaara has to lend her some clothes.

Gathering her courage, she got out of the bathroom and saw Gaara sleeping. She walked towards their bed then climbed on top of it. Gripping her towel close to her so it would not slip, she patted Gaara on the shoulder for him to wake up.

"Gaara, wake up" she said while patting his shoulder. He didn't opened his eyes so she repeated the move, until he opened his eyes for the fifth time Sakura called his name.

"What do-" Gaara was cut off by the image of Sakura just by a towel. He just felt he had a boner.

"Sakura, I appreciate the effort I'm tired can't we do it next time." Gaara said to her.

"Don't worry I had no intentions of doing it with you. I just want to borrow some clothes."

"Can't you just wear that to sleep?" he said then sat up from his position.

"But what if it slips off of me?"

"Then it slips."

"What?! Fine if you don't want to lend me your clothes I'll go back to my house then." she said then turned her back onto him.

"Sakura." Before she even got out off the bed, Gaara stopped her by accidentally pulling her towel.

She felt the towel leave her body but Sakura didn't immediately turned around. She first looked down at herself.

1…2…3…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Gaara covered his ears from the ear piercing cry Sakura made. She unexpectedly turned around with her arm around her chest, then she grabbed the towel out of his arms and turned around again. Gaara who couldn't avert his eyes off of her, sat there dumbfounded. Gaara could see that Sakura is arranging the towel around herself. Since he knew that Sakura would try to beat him into a pulp, he knew the best thing to do.

"Sakura, you know I didn't mean to do that… so calm down…"

"Calm down…I'll show you how I calm down."

She immediately punched the place where Gaara used to sit. Luckily for Gaara he evaded that punch since he saw the bed almost split into two.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled angrily while going after him again.

* * *

Finally Sakura calmed down. People thought they were doing something naughty because of Sakura's yelling. They had to transfer to another room because their last room was left into a total wreck. She was now wearing Gaara's clothes, a long shirt and shorts underneath it.

If it wasn't for Gaara's title and money, the management could have already thrown them out. Neither one of them was willing to speak when their riot ended.

Sakura just lie down on the bed leaving some space for him to sleep on. Gaara did the same exhausted from their fight.

"Don't you dare sleep, I'll strangle you to death" Sakura said to him which earned a big gulp from him.

"Sakura"

"Just sleep"

Afraid that she would really kill him, he just kept quiet and closed his eyes.

* * *

Morning came and neither of them spoke. The first thing Sakura did was get her clothes from their house and see Shin. Gaara was not yet up.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sakura called out to her mother, and then she heard a cry coming from the kitchen.

"Mom what's wrong?" as soon as Shin heard Sakura's voice he stopped crying.

"Where were you?!" her mother asked her her worries were turned to a slight anger. "and whom are those clothes you're wearing?!" her mothers eyebrow suddenly creasing.

"Sorry about that, ahh, I'm still in the middle of a mission. And this clothes belongs to my friend. I didn't have anything to wear so 'my friend' lend me one" She tried to reason to her mother then focused on Shin again. " I just came by to get my bag and see Shin"

"I think Shin misses you. He has been crying nonstop."

Shin tried to reach for Sakura. His face lightened up as soon as he was in her arms. "Maybe I'll bring you with me today."

"I think it will be better if he would stay with me today mom."

"Yeah I think so too, he kept me up all night. You better be careful okay you have been gone for so long you know, your father and I were so worried about you.

"I will not be staying here again I'll just get some of my clothes"

* * *

Sleeping was the best luxury Gaara had. Since Shukaku was extracted from him, he could finally sleep without the fear that something would consume him. He doesn't want to get up but he has to, he has a meeting with the Hokage today. And bringing Sakura with him might serve him as entertainment.

He grunted as slowly got out of the bed. He knew Sakura was going to get some of her clothes that's why he didn't have to wonder where she was. The first he has to do today was to get a quick shower, next have breakfast, meet the shinobis he brought with him for the event, meet Tsunade-sama, then nothing follows.

He went to the bathroom and peeled off his clothes. 'I wonder how Kankuro is dealing with my job.'

Turning the shower off, he dried himself with a towel and got out of the room. Wearing something normal for the day should do. He got some clothes of his bag and a little book, a llittle violet book.

Gaara slumped back into bed with a book in hand. He opened it to the last page he last read for recap.

_The woman quietly went to bed trying to surprise her master. The other ladies were all tucked in bed, she thought that she would have her master all by herself tonight._

_She slowly crept into his side and lowered her face into his. _

"_Master, you have to wake up." She whispered into his ears sensually, making circles in his chest._

"_Huh Sakura, what's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?" he rubbed his eyes still sleepy from lack of sleep._

"_I feel pain master, I feel pain right here."_

_She grabbed his left hand and put it d-_

He immediately closed the book when he sensed someone's presence. When someone opened the door, he abruptly hid the violet book under the pillow.

"I see you're already awake." Sakura said to him then put her bags down.

"What is he doing here?"

"Shin misses me, that's why."

'Oh good a baby would just ruin everything… I didn't say that did I?' Gaara thought and wondered at the same time at his perversity.

She placed Shin in the bed, then asked Gaara to watch over him for a while.

He could hear the shower hitting Sakura's body. The book only ignited his desire and nobody should know that Gaara is reading it. He was remove from his thoughts when Shin started to crawl towards their pillows. He just let him do whatever he wants. But when Shin pulled out a book, everything changed.

Panic was starting to come over him as he heard the sound of shower end. He grabbed the book from him but Shin would just not let him.

"Shin let go" he warned him not wanting to scare or hurt him just to get the book. Shin reply was to tug at the book more.

"What's that?" Sakura asked already dressed

"Nothing." He said then Shin finally let go and crawled to Sakura.

"Is that a box of chocolates? Can I have one I love chocolate!"

"No, you can't."

"Hmph, so selfish."

Sakura picked Shin and started to play with him, while Gaara took the 'box of chocolates' inside his bag.

'Good thing I transformed that book into a box of chocolates' he thought sweat forming in his face.

* * *

I hope we all know what that violet book was...but you could still ask me if you don't know. 


	9. PDA

Authors Note:

Hello everyone, sorry for the late update again. I didn't have any ideas on what to write these past months. Icha Icha, how I wish somebody is really selling it.

To nadia65 uhhmm I just don't know where (chapter 8) Gaara ordered her to do something to compensate the banning of Icha Icha in Suna. . he also didn't forget about it. But if I gave you a hint that Gaara did, tell me that part okie .

And if you're wondering why he is reading it though he banned it in Suna, well, he is just being a hypocite when he did that, doesn't want anybody seeing her like that except for his perverted self

Yes Sakura would have her revenge…later I guess.

Some people are still wondering what that violet book was, it's Icha Icha Seduction.

* * *

Chapter 9

Today was the demonstration of talents and skills in fighting as a shinobi. Shinobis from different countries mainly from Suna and Konoha would display their different techniques to the landowners and to people who may want to get their services. Just like their first chunnin exam the two kages were on the highest part of the stadium, there were people cheering and making unpleasant sounds of displeasure. Sakura and Shizune was also with the two kages.

On the center of the stadium was Naruto who was using his Harem no jutsu to make the enemy lose his concentration. Luckily for him it worked, even for the audience. The other shinobi got rid off his accuracy to shoot his kunai as blood was oozing from his nose. This gave Naruto the chance to use Fuuton Rasen Shuriken (a new jutsu based on chapter 339)

"Sakura" Tsunade motioned for her to come to her. When Sakura leaned her head to level herself with her she spoke again. "After this let's go with them to celebrate okay?"

"Okay" Sakura replied then look at the fight once again, it was Neji's turn to show his strength. It was the usual jutsus but the crowd still awed. In just a matter of minutes the fight was over, the landowners took a mental note of the Hyuugas' prowess.

There wasn't really amazing at that exhibition, though for the audience it ended well. All the shinobis that she knew used the usual techniques that they usually use. It was nearing night and the festival would commence in an hour.

* * *

Gaara and Sakura were in their room preparing for the festival. Gaara didn't change his clothes so it was just Sakura who was going to wear a yukata.

"Oh shoot I forgot how to tie the obi." Sakura got out of the bathroom still fumbling with the wide sash

"Gaara do you know how to tie this" she said still holding the obi.

Gaara got off the bed and went to her side. He got the sash out her hands and started tying it.

"Didn't expect you to know this kind of things."

"Temari always ask me or Kankuro to do this so. She couldn't do it just by herself."

"Oh I see" Sakura could feel his breathe on her neck, though they are always this close she felt awkward and blood rushing into her cheeks.

When he was finished he went to lie in the bed again while Sakura proceeded to do her hair. Gaara was watching her from the bed and remembered a hair ornament he bought just for her. He slowly got up from the bed and slightly hesitated to give it to her. He reached out to his pocket, and got the clip.

"Here use this." Gaara said while holding out his hand with a butterfly clip in it. The clip was sparkling with little Swarovski crystals, which made Sakura think that it must be somehow expensive.

"Thank you" Sakura a little hesitant to accept it, since it was him giving it. Anyway, she put it on and examined herself in the mirror.

"We should get going" Gaara said noticing that all she needed to do was done.

"Yeah"

The two proceeded to the door, and what surprised Sakura was Gaara was being a gentleman today, first giving her a clip then opening a door for her.

She looked up at him then said "Who are you?"

"Stop joking around" with that he gave her a little push. Now she knew this wasn't an imposter.

* * *

They arrived at the festival filled with people and stalls lined up. Sakura almost drooled at the smell of food and the cute things she has to buy later on. She suddenly got irritated about the fact that she wouldn't be able to eat a lot with Gaara criticizing her every move.

Gaara was looking around while holding Sakura's wrist, afraid that someone might snatch her or abduct her.

"Gaara, lets go eat" Sakura said. She knew that Gaara wouldn't let her pay for it since it would not look good on him if he lets a girl pay.

Sakura pointed to a nearby stall selling takoyaki. She was trying not to drool at the smell as they approach it.

"Good evening Kazekage-sama and to your lovely lady" the old man handling the store greeted them noticing Gaara holding her hand. Sakura blushed at his remark and ready to voice out disagreement but he cut her off.

"So how many would you want?"

Gaara looked at her for her answer. "Just 2 boxes please" she said a little shy about her big order.

"Such a big appetite for a small lady." The old man complimented her.

"Small?" Gaara sarcastically asked. His reply was a stomp on his feet coming from her which went unnoticed by the store owner.

"How about you Kazekage-sama"

"I don't want some." Gaara replied politely. Then the man fixed her orders.

"Here's your order, please enjoy." Gaara paid for it and received her orders

'Wow it looks so yummy!' her inner mind yelled.

"What do you want to eat?" Sakura asked

"I don't feel like eating" Gaara feeling a little uneasy because of the number of people coming in the festival. They have festivals in Suna but he didn't bother going into one.

"What's the matter? Tell me I'm a medic."

"I'm fine, let's just go. There are too many people here."

He grabbed her wrist again with his free hand and tried to get to a place where there are few people.

They sat down on a bench nearby and Sakura just couldn't wait to eat her takoyaki. Before she could even open it, Gaara put his hand over the box on her lap.

"What?" Sakura asked a little annoyed for being stopped from eating her food.

He leaned his face closer to hers. "Sakura, I know what I want for your payment." He whispered into her ears while she waited for him to continue.

"Kiss me" before she could even retort he placed a finger in her mouth.

"Just do it okay."

Since she knew this would be easy on her part since he already took her first kiss. She also knew that by that he meant in the lips. She hold on to his shoulders and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She was about to break it but Gaara quickly held her head in place. She didn't mean to let a gasp close to a moan escape her.

"Now you owe me nothing." He whispered again into her ears quickly noticing the figure that was watching them was already gone.

* * *

She couldn't really say it was easy on her part. That was all he asked for the banning of Icha Icha in Suna, but after that if felt awkward again. The takoyaki was forgotten in her lap. She looked at him again, good thing he was not looking back. He was looking at the fireflies that started to show near the pond in front of them.

"Sakura"

"What?"

"Your food will get cold"

"Do you want some" she asked opening the box. "Here, open your mouth." Sticking a takoyaki near his mouth.

"Oh come on now say ahhhh" she said when Gaara didn't open his mouth.

"Fine be that way" taking the takoyaki into her mouth. She made sounds similar to a pleasured moan which made Gaara look at her.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what? Eating?" she asked after gulping knowing completely what he was talking about.

"Just keep quiet"

"Oh! I remember something!" she said standing up from the bench "We have to go, Tsunade-sama is throwing a party."

"Go ahead."

"Let's go you'll like it there, you're both drunks"

"I'm not--" Gaara was cut off as Sakura pulled him up and started to run towards the Hokage's tower. They ignored the looks everybody was giving them. It also wouldn't be a good idea if he would just let her go there by herself. And besides he likes sake…

* * *

"Since everybody is here let's start" Tsunade announced raising her bottle.

Everybody was there, even Kakashi was there surprisingly early. Naruto already finished eating his ordered ramen, Tsunade is already gulping one sake bottle to another, Shizune is helping herself with some food, Tenten and Lee are playing with cards, Hinata is serving some drinks to Naruto while blushing, Ino, Shikamaru is trying to stop Chouji from ruining his diet, Neji was staring at her, and Sai was…

"What the hell?! What are you doing here Sai?!" Sakura shocked to see him, she didn't even see him enter the room.

"You're too loud ugly, I just came back from my mission. So how are you doing?" Sai smiled at her then proceeded to seat besides her. She doesn't get angry now whenever Sai calls her ugly.

"I'm fine, are you okay, any wounds?" She sincerely smiled at him looking for any signs of injury. When Sai shook his head, she offered him a glass and poured him a drink.

"I heard about what happened between you and Gaara."

"I'm staying with him in Suna. Well just for four months."

"Sakura." Gaara said finally getting some recognition. She poured his glass some sake and poured some for Sai. But Sai offered her his drink.

"Oh you know I don't drink."

"Just try." Sai placed the cup in her hands

"She doesn't drink." Gaara butted in but too late since Sakura drank the contents of the cup.

"Wow that was my first. Pour me another one." Sakura excitedly said.

"Sakura" Gaara warned her

"What? It's not like I'm going to get drunk in just a few drinks." With that she gulped another one. Her face flushed and raised her cup towards Sai for another round. When she finished her cup she found out what she had been missing all her life. Now she knew why her teacher was so addicted to it.

* * *

All eyes were now set on her. She was teasing Gaara while sitting on his lap. Gaara didn't push her away because he knew it would be best to keep her near during this kind of time. It will be very scary if Sakura would just bash everyone she sees under her drunken state. Neji and Sai was silent during this time, wanting to take her home away from the redhead.

"Ne Gaara-sama do you remember the time when you kissed me?" Sakura said playing with his hair, while Gaara was trying to hide his blush.

"Hey I asked you a question answer it!"

"Uhmm what kiss?"

"The first time silly" Sakura encircled her hands in his neck. "the time when you pushed me into the b--" before she could even mutter a word Gaara put his hand over her mouth.

"Hey Gaara she was about to say something don't be rude!" the also drunk Naruto yelled and was trying to stand up.

"Naruto-kun" though Hinata didn't drink that much her face was red.

"We should get going, She is clearly drunk." Gaara stated.

"No I'm not, what about our second kiss?" Sakura asked hands still encircled in his neck.

Everybody was surprised thinking that he kissed her not only once but twice. Before they even noticed they were gone leaving sand behind.

* * *

Before she could even speak again he transported them back into their room. And before she could even react Gaara placed her on the bed since she was being dizzy. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and left her to rest. Sakura was complaining about how hot it was in their room and started to undress forgetting the fact that they were sharing the room. She was struggling to remove her obi, the only obstruction in her yukata. Her yukata was already showing her chest and was already disarrayed in the bottom. When Gaara came out of the shower, he heard Sakura cursing something.

"What are you doing?" he asked clad only in towel. 'What the fuck' he thought as he saw the display she was doing for him. He repeated his question and tried to not look at her.

"Help me" Sakura said in a pleading tone, really desperate to remove the sash from her.

He helped her untie it then he went to put some clothes on. When he came back from the bathroom she was already sleeping with just her underwear. An idea popped in his mind something for tomorrow morning.

Placing himself next to her he heard her murmur his name in her sleep.

* * *

What could be sweeter than waking up in the arms of your love, waking up cuddled up into his chest? Answer: Having it reversed… Gaara waking up in her chest.

"Sakura" when she didn't wake up, he tried to pry her arms off of his head, accidentally touching it.

'how soft, but she'll kill me later for this' he thought.

Sakura shifted on her leg over his waist and then to her back. Next thing he knew was he was on top of her and couldn't even utter a word. He tried but…

""Agh my head hurts. What happened last night?" she asked eyes half-closed. She said letting him go, looking at her side for Gaara.

"Morning?" he said unsure of what she would do. Maybe break all his ribs or maybe just make a hole in his stomach.

"…" silence. She noticed that she was wearing the shirt Gaara should be wearing. Leaving his upper body exposed.

"What happened?" Sakura asked trying to be calm.

"You mean you don't remember" Gaara said trying to hide a forming smirk.

"Did something happened?" Sakura asked again, glassy eyes wide. "Please tell me no"

"Afraid not."

"You mean we…did…it" her eyes starting to form tears.

"Why are you being so emotional about it now? When you were the one screaming and begging for me last night." He mocked her

Sakura was really crying now. Gaara was laughing inside of him for tricking her again.

"Don't worry you did great for your first time, I enjoyed hearing my name coming from your lips _'Gaara-sama'_" Gaara enjoyed teasing her so he added another joke. "It was your fault you provoked me last night, giving me a stripping show."

Sakura's cries became louder. Head buried in her arms. Murmuring about things she is worrying about, the consequences.

"Sakura" he paused "That was just a joke stop crying"

"A…joke" she said between sobs. It took some time for her to recover and started to yell back at him.

"You sick bastard, I hate you!"

"Then if I'm such a bastard give me my shirt back."

"Gladly!" she threw the covers and ready to remove the shirt Gaara put on her. Gaara was looking at her waiting for her to remove it .

"Pervert" she stood from the bed appreciating Gaara's shirt was up to her mid-thighs.

* * *

tell me if there are any grammar errors okay or feel very free to ask questions . 


End file.
